The invention relates to a filtering system, in particular for filtering liquids in internal combustion engines with a filter element insertable into a filter housing, the filter housing being closed by a cover disk.
These filtering devices are used in internal combustion engines for filtering oil or fuel and comprise a hollow cylindrical filter element to be flown through radially from outside to inside and which is inserted into a filter housing of the filtering device. The liquid to be filtered is introduced via an inlet into the filter housing in the area of the outside of the filter element forming the entry side and axially discharged via the central hollow space after being filtered. The filter housing has an approximate cup-shaped design for the reception of the filter element and is closed by a cover disk after the insertion of the filter element. This cover disk is typically made of metal in order to ensure the required stability.
The problem addressed by the invention is to develop a filtering device of the generic kind in a stable design and at the same time of low weight. The filtering device should be able to be disposed of conveniently with little effort.